


He's beauty, He's grace

by AngelWings666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Jimmy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! Merry Christmas baby <3 - Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	He's beauty, He's grace

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! Merry Christmas baby <3 - Cas

"Fuck, Jimmy, I've never been ice skating before!" 

Dean wobbled over to his omega on his skates, grabbing the shorter man's arms in a desperate bid to not fall over. Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes, zipping up his mate's jacket before bending, to make sure they were tied. Dean's hands fell to his boyfriend's shoulders, gripping his jacket to anchor himself.

The attendant watched with faint amusement as the slight omega led his alpha onto the ice, holding his hands to keep him steady. Dean squeaked as he lost his balance, falling on his ass and dragging his omega down on top of him. Jimmy burst into a fit of giggles, leaving people to stare as Dean blushed all the way down his neck. After they had gotten back to their feet, Jimmy kissed his boyfriend's nose. In a moment of bravado, Dean insisted that he didn't need Jimmy's grip to keep upright anymore. Jimmy nodded and giggled, letting go and skating backwards with little effort. Dean wobbled a little and took a step forward, almost ending up in the splits but just catching himself in time. 

After a while, and a lot of falling, Jimmy was finally convinced that he could leave his mate alone for a while, while he practiced his skating. He set off, practicing his turns and jumps carefully, making more than a few people stop and stare. When he felt that he had improved significantly, he made his way back over to his struggling alpha. Dean's face was contorted from the effort it was taking for him not to slip and fall.

"This isn't fair! You're so graceful... I've fallen over more than ten times!" Dean pouted and huffed, crossing his arms and almost falling again.

Jimmy giggled and took his alpha's hands, pulling him to the edge of the ice and helping him off. Dean kicked off his skates and Jimmy did the same, before walking together to the seating area. From there, Jimmy ordered two hot chocolates, placing one in front of his shivering mate.

"There you go, you cutie." Jimmy grinned at his boyfriend's grumpy face.

 

Next time Jimmy went out on the ice, Dean sat on the sidelines and watched, happy to remain on solid ground.


End file.
